


Captain's Dilemma

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon has a problem to solve, and Trip and Malcolm try to figure it out. (01/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my second attempt at fic and first attempt at putting the sex act inâ€”or should I say "Hot Monkey Sex."  
  
Beta: Thanks to Sue for all her help with the beta. She also encourages me to write, though I know that I could not come close to her or most of you on this list. Just want her to know of my thanks.  


* * *

The past two years had been hell for Captain Jonathon Archer and he did not look forward to future years aboard Enterprise. The little voice in his head reminded him of a thought he had been mulling over ever since last week and he shook his head as if hoping to dispel the thought away. Only it did not. He would have to come up with a solution to his predicament if he wished not to be tormented by his thoughts and emotions any longer.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed sat with Commander Trip Tucker in the mess hall at lunch. "I don't understand why you are asking me about what is wrong with the Captain. You are his best friend," Reed commented. "Have you tried talking with him to find out what is bothering him?"

Trip looked at Reed and said, "Yeah and no such luck. It's like he is totally pushing me away. Hell, we hardly even speak a whole sentence any more Mal. I know there is something wrong, but he won't let me help him. He spends most of his time with Sub Commander Ice Queen that I hardly even see him let alone speak with him."

Malcolm knew that both the Captain and the Commander held a grudge against the Vulcans for their own personal reasons and he tried to lighten Trip's declining mood by saying, "Well maybe the Captain is becoming smitten with the Sub Commander?" Trip visibly blanched at the words and Malcolm thought it odd.

"There is no way in hell that the Captain would find that emotionless rigid bitch even remotely attractive." Trip said with such fierceness that it made Malcolm take notice and make a note to himself to further question Trip on his feelings toward the Captain at a later date.

Jonathon Archer sat at his console and bounced his Water Polo ball against the wall as he thought about his problem and the only solution he could think of. The resolution was pretty drastic and it would not be easy to explain if he decided upon it, but it was the only one that seemed the best remedy to his emotional distress. There was no one he could talk this over with here on Enterprise and there was not an easy answer so he tried to think of something else, only there seemed no other solutions available to him other than death it seemed. Closing his eyes, Jon thought about his problem and immediately felt the ache in his heart as he knew that his love for a certain sandy haired guy with brilliant blue eyes and a killer smile was never to be reciprocated. He would always be in love with his Chief Engineer and that there was the problem.

Malcolm watched the Captain come onto the bridge and noticed how the man looked defeated and lonely. It worried Malcolm to see his Captain like this and he wished he could understand what was bothering the Captain to cause him to appear this way. He only hoped that Trip could find a way to talk with the Captain and maybe set things right. He thought that Trip had issues himself concerning the Captain if his reaction over the remark that he had made about the Captain becoming smitten with the Sub-Commander was anything to go by. He would have to confront Trip about that issue at a later date. For now though, he needed to help Trip find a solution to what was wrong with the Captain.

It seemed everywhere Jon went he noticed the two of them together. The sight of them in the mess leaning close over the table talking quietly was too much to bear and he had taken to eating his meals alone with his Science Officer. Jon did not mind eating with T'Pol, but he just missed the constant chatter about nonsense that Trip always brought to the table. It seemed Trip preferred Malcolm's company now. Even when he was either walking to the bridge to go on duty or headed to his quarters after coming off of duty he seemed to see them together. The sight of them constantly together was making him crazy and he knew that he had to make a decision soon.

"Malcolm, I am no closer of finding out what is wrong with Jon than I was a few days ago," Trip explained. He seemed to see less and less of Jon each passing day and it really started to worry him. His best friend was pulling away and Trip did not know what to do about it. "What the hell do I do?" Trip thought aloud.

"Have you tried to just catch him in his quarters?" Malcolm asked. "There you would have him cornered so to speak. You can talk with him and then hopefully he would open up to you."

"What if he is indisposed with the Vulcan?" Trip sneered. "I just would hate to interrupt that cozy little scene." The sarcasm in Trip's voice was not too subtle and he realized he did not care. Trip was tired of pretending to not care about the relationship between the Captain and the Sub-Commander.

"Sounds like you are a bit jealous over the Sub-Commander?" Malcolm asked coolly. "Care to tell me why all the hostile feelings toward her?" He hoped that Trip was so lost in thought he would spill everything that was making him jealous, but Trip shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Well, it seemed like he was close to the truth. Malcolm guessed he already knew the answer to Trip's animosity toward the Sub-Commander. He wondered if Trip knew it though. Malcolm did not think so or else Trip was just denying it.

"Jon, I cannot allow you to do this." Admiral Forrest said. "Do you realize what you're asking?" Jon only nodded and refused to say anything for fear his voice would betray his feelings. He had to put on a face that showed no emotion and try to convince the Admiral to reassign him back to Earth. So far it seemed to be working. Jon hoped he would be able to keep up the act. It was for the best. He had to believe that if not for the sake of the Admiral, for the sake of his own sanity.

"I do realize what I am doing, Sir. It is only with a heavy heart that I have called you to request this. My crew's welfare is more important to me and that is why I ask this of you. In my best judgment I feel that you should reassign me and have a new Captain take over command of Enterprise." Jon said as he felt tears burn the back of his eyes.

"Why Jon?" Forrest asked. "What is so wrong that makes you decide you should give up command of Enterprise?" Forrest would not accept just any excuse and Jon knew it. He had fought to get Jon the command of Enterprise and he would not allow Jon to just give up his dream and throw it all away along with damaging his career. Forrest was quick to point that out. "Your career will be damaged if I do grant you this. You do know that Jon. So tell me what has happened that you are willing to give up the command of Enterprise?"

Jon rubbed his hand over his face and thought about what he was going to say. The only thing he could think of was the truth. Yes, he would lose Enterprise and hurt his career. He would accept that. He knew he could not handle being on Enterprise any longer. It hurt too damn much. Looking back at the image of Admiral Forrest, Jon took a deep breath and let it slowly out. "The reason I cannot stay in Command of Enterprise any longer Admiral is because I have fallen in love with one of my subordinates."

* * *

"Large alien vessel on intercept course on port side." Malcolm communicated as his sensors detected the vessel. He waited for the Sub-Commander to respond and give him further orders.

"Shields up and hail the ship," T'Pol ordered as she went to the Captain's chair and pushed a button. "Captain your presence is need on the bridge."

Archer came out of his ready room a few seconds later and T'Pol briefed him about the ship. "Have you received any response to the hails Ensign?" Jon looked at Hoshi who only shook her head. "Keep trying. Malcolm can you tell me anything about that ship?"

"Only that they have warp 5 capability and weapons consist of phase cannons. That is all I am able to get sir. They seem able to block scans sir. I would recommend that we assume that they have same weapon technology as we do sir." Malcolm said and as he had the words out, the ship fired upon them.

"Evasive maneuvers Travis. Malcolm, return fire." Jon ordered.

"Direct hit sir at no effect. They are charging weapons." Malcolm responded after he registered their counter attack. "Enterprise shields holding and only minor damage on the port side hull plating."

The alien ship let loose a full onslaught attack on Enterprise a second time for a much longer period and Enterprise returned fire. The battle caused extensive damage to both ships and Malcolm relayed the effect of their attack upon the alien ship and also updated the ship's damage report to the Captain. Even though the alien ship was damaged it continued to attack.

Captain Archer ordered Enterprise to return fire. He could not understand the reason behind the attack and it was becoming frustrating. The continued attacks upon Enterprise were causing serious damage and he knew at this rate they would not survive if he did not find some solution to end this. The alien ship did another round of attacks only this time focusing on the engines causing them to loose warp drive. If he thought about retreating that option was taken away, so Jon focused his attack on their engines.

"Malcolm, give everything we have and focus it upon their engines. We have to end this battle now." Archer ordered. He was about to call Engineering to get the damage report when Trip came over the communicator.

"Tucker to Archer. Captain we are taking heavy damage down here. Don't know how much longer we can hold out here."

"We're working on it Commander." Jon was about to ask the extent of the damage when another attack from the alien ship caused an explosion on the bridge at an EPS conduit that was near the Captain as he walked behind his chair. The explosion threw the captain back and unconscious. Enterprise's systems went offline leaving it vulnerable to the alien ship.

"T'Pol to sickbay. Medical emergency on the bridge." She checked the Captain and finding a pulse she turned her attention to the problem at hand. "Lieutenant report." Sitting in the Captain's chair, she was wondering what to do next when Malcolm reported that all their systems were down, shields were at eight percent and their impulse engines were down.

"Tucker to Captain Archer." Trip's voice sounded concerned. He had been talking to the Captain when the last attack occurred and he was cut off from the Captain. Something told him there was need for concern when he heard T'Pol request a medical emergency on the bridge. "Is everything alright up there, you guys?"

"Commander, the Captain has been injured. Is everything okay in Engineering? What is the extent of the damage?" T'Pol's voice came back in her usual cold logical manner.

"We have some serious damage down here, but we are working on restoring ship power as soon as possible. I estimate it will take another hour before partial power is restored. It will be another two for full power and I would say about at least eight hours for impulse engines are back up if not longer if the attacks stop now." Trip explained the damage and the repair progress. "Is the Captain going to be okay?"

Malcolm heard Trip's damage and repair report and he also heard Trip ask about the Captain. He became certain about Trip's feelings for the Captain and resolved to get Trip to talk to the Captain no matter what. Maybe that would help the Captain with what was bothering him and help Trip finding out what was wrong with the Captain. The doctor entered the bridge to come and collect the Captain, but Malcolm barely noticed him as he monitored the alien ship. It had been quiet since the last attack.

The Doctor was scanning the Captain's bio signs and had his team prepare to transport him to sickbay when an intruder materialized beside him and grabbed the Captain's still form, lifting him up with swiftness into his arms. "Intruder alert!" Phlox yelled as he reached for the Captain.

Malcolm had no time to react before the Intruder dematerialized with the Captain. Everyone scrambled at what just happened and Malcolm quickly scanned the alien ship to see if he could read the Captain's bio signs aboard. As he did this though, the alien ship started to move away. "Scans have picked up the Captain's bio signs aboard and sensors read that the ship is still heavily damaged and only has impulse drive. For how long until they are able to get warp I have no idea." Malcolm reported.

"T'Pol to Commander Tucker. It is imperative we have impulse engines up and running quickly. Is it possible that you are able to achieve this?" T'Pol asked, showing no emotion to the events that had just unfolded. While everyone stood shocked or worked on trying to find some way to get their Captain back.

Trip's mood grew darker as he heard the request from the Sub- Commander and immediately had some choice words ready, but he bit his tongue and communicated back. "I told you Sub-Commander that we won't be able to get the engines back up until about another eight hours."

"Commander it is imperative that we have impulse engines up and power restored as quickly as possible. The alien ship has taken the Captain and we need to intercept them before they restore warp drive to their engines." T'Pol responded levelly.

The thought of the Captain gone floored Trip. The fear of not seeing his best friend again scared Trip more than anything. Hitting the communicator button again Trip responded, "I will do everything I possibly can. Engineering out." Turning to his crew he ordered a group to work on the engines and another to work on the power relays. He also called for extra help from the bridge and had the remainder of his team start work at getting the warp engines back up. Knowing that the warp engines would not be repaired completely, but he figured he could have some of the repairs started.

Malcolm found Trip alone in the mess several hours later. He thought that he would thank him for all his hard work at getting the engines and the power back up and they had weapons to boot. Enterprise was on an intercept course to the alien ship and if luck were with them they would be able to catch up and get the Captain back. "Trip? Glad I found you. Wanted to thank you and your crew for all the hard work you did. Scans have picked up the plasma trail of the alien ship and hopefully with a little luck we would be able to catch them and rescue the Captain." At the mention of the Captain, Trip looked at him with such pain in his eyes that it worried Malcolm.

"Trip, you have to believe that we will get the Captain back safely." Malcolm said in what he thought was his best comforting tone as he sat down across from his friend. "You above everyone should firmly believe that what with you being so stubborn."

Trip only looked up with sorrowful eyes and replied, "What if we don't this time Mal? There is a possibility that we will arrive too late or we might not even find the alien ship that took him."

"Trip, there is something more than just you being worried about finding and getting the Captain back safely isn't there?" Malcolm asked in a straight forwardness that surprised even him.

Trip looked at Malcolm with his blue eyes swimming in tears. "I just don't know what I would do without Jon. The thought of not seeing him ever again scares the hell out of me. While working on the engines I kept thinking about Jon and I came to realize that I might feel something more for Jon than just friendship. I think that I am in love with him. What the hell do I do now? If we get him back how am I to deal with that knowledge?" Trip looked so conflicted that Malcolm did not know how to answer. Without waiting for and answer Trip continued. "You know Malcolm, that I don't think I would be able to tolerate seeing the Jon and T'Pol get all cozy and serious about each other. He deserves better. Someone who could give him the love that he deserves. The Vulcan can't give him that and I won't be able to handle seeing her hurt him like that. How in the hell am I going to handle this Malcolm?" Trip said as he buried his face in his hands as he felt the tears come to his eyes.

Jonathon Archer woke up and felt the coldness all over his body. _Why am I so cold_? Jon wondered to himself. Confused, Jon tried to raise himself and found that he was restrained at the ankles and wrists. What was restraining him and why? Looking down his body to see if he could see what was restraining him Jon noticed that he was naked. Where were his clothes and why was he restrained and where was he were he questions running through his mind as he looked around at his surroundings to try and determine his whereabouts. Were the Enterprise and the crew safe? The thought of Enterprise destroyed cause fear to grip Jon as he thought of his ship and his crew. Then the image of his best friend formed in his mind's eye and Jon felt the tears well up in his eyes as he thought of Trip dead along with the rest of the crew on Enterprise. The thought that he had to find some way to free himself and find answers to his fears gave Jon a renewed strength. He focused on a plan of finding out where he was and freeing himself so he could make sure that Enterprise and it's crew were safe, but most of all he wanted to know if his Chief Engineer was safe.

The Voltog captain was angry with his engineer. "If we don't get those warp engines up then that humanoid species' ship will be coming after us. I need warp capability as quick as possible." He knew that they would not able to defend themselves if that ship caught them and attacked. Their ship had been seriously damaged and after the last attack from that humanoid ship, his ship was left with only impulse engines. He had taken a great risk at taking a humanoid from their ship. Only he had to. That species was the closest to their DNA makeup than he had come across in several years. They needed this humanoid's genetic code so his species would survive. The Captain then thought he should check on their captive and get their medical officer started on the process of extracting the DNA from this humanoid. He thought he would be able to secure enough genetic code from this humanoid to make at least four of his species.

Jon worked at loosening his restraints with no luck. He thought he was making progress when a door opened from somewhere letting in a bright light causing Jon to cringe.

"Understand me, are you?" A voice questioned Jon. "Studied time some before your ship attacking. You strange language have. Difficult to it pick up. Hopefully accomplished basics we have so able somewhat you understand us." The voice moved closer to Jon and the door closed causing the room to go back into shadows.

"Where am I and what do you want with me?" Jon questioned looking around to see if he could find the source of the voice. "What have you done to my ship and my crew?" He demanded still looking in vain for the voice.

"You my ship are aboard. Off your ship by of teleportation we take you. Not much time we did not have." The voice came closer to where Jon lay. The Voltog captain admired the humanoid species' body as he continued. "Tough battle your ship put up and only able we were to get one your species and nearest you were my officer when he to your ship teleported. If strong your ship were not as had anticipated more of your kind aboard would have we. Only time had we to get you and retreat before ship destroyed of ours was. I wish your species more I gotten. My species' cause it would have helped more." Stepping nearer to the humanoid as he finished his speech and for the first time both Captains looked at each other face to face.

Jon was finally able to see the alien for the first time in the shadows. The eyes were red in color and he assumed they were even more brilliant in a brighter light than in this shadowy room. What shocked Jon the most was that the alien looked like a dolphin. Sure the snout was substantially smaller than those on earth, but it was there just the same. The alien did have arms and hands that supported three slim bony looking fingers and Jon assumed the alien had legs also instead of a tail. Skin of the alien as far as Jon could tell was a grayish color or blue. He wasn't so sure, but he suspected that the skin was smooth just like the dolphins on earth were. Now if the alien would just bend over so Jon could see if they had a blowhole on top of his head. There was no sign of a dorsal fin either so he guessed there would be no blowhole. Jon grinned to himself as the thought came to him. He had truly been kidnapped by a bunch of renegade Flippers.

It had been a full two days since the attack and the abduction of the Captain. Trip had been able to restore all power to Enterprise and long range sensors were functioning once more to the relief of Malcolm. The crew as a whole worked extra hard at getting Enterprise to full potential and still had some work still to do on the warp engines. There still was no sign of the alien ship and Malcolm was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find it. There was no telling where they were and how far they had gotten ahead. It had taken Trip several hours to get impulse engines and some power back up. Trip himself was working frantically to restore warp engines and barely even slept. The man looked about to fall over from exhaustion, but refused to take any time off and rest, saying that he rested during his few breaks to either grab a drink or some food and would not be able to completely rest until the Captain was safe aboard Enterprise.

"Trip, you need rest. There are plenty of capable crewmembers here that are able to do the repairs. At least try to get a few hours of rest. You are getting to the point that you are becoming a liability more than any help. If you do not get some rest then I shall order the doctor relieve you of duty and put you in sickbay where he will give you something to make you rest." Malcolm said to Trip as Trip tried to ignore him. Malcolm only got his attention when he threatened the Commander with the doctor.

"Okay Mal. I don't like it, but I will go and try to get some rest. Though I don't see how when the Captain is still missing on some strange ship or possibly- No! I can't think that way. I won't. He has to be okay, he just has too," Trip replied and tried to push back the tears he felt burning at his eyes as he thought of Jon possibly lost to him forever. "Call me in two hours. We still need to get those warp engines up and running." Turning on his heel, Trip left Malcolm standing in Engineering looking worried for his friend.

"You have not told me what you want with me?" Jon asked looking at the Voltog.

"That simple is quite. Prevent our species dying out your genetic code we need. Four other species of ours be made with your DNA. Your species we come across that has closet match with our genetic code." The Voltog explained. "Males of our species affected by disease unable to transfer the female of our species the genetic code. We search for donors since we unable to find a cure for the disease." Looking into Jon's eyes the Voltog Captain continued. "Extracting process of your genetic code requires donor to die. Your species my medical officer has scanned and found unable is he to replicate cell nucleus, so lyse your cells he will to extract DNA from there."

"You have to be kidding me. The reason you are going to kill me is due to the fact that you all are impotent and can't get it up? You are going to kill me for my genetic code because you guys are shooting blanks? This is crazy!" Jon said as he tried to think of something that would somehow get him out of this predicament. Unfortunately he did not see any way out. Thinking to himself Jon came to a conclusion. Maybe this was an answer to all his problems. If the aliens killed him then he would be put out of his misery over not ever having the love he felt for his best friend returned and he would not be ashamed about giving up command of Enterprise. Even though he would give it up gladly to escape the torment of loving Trip. _Trip_ Jon smiled as he thought about his friend. _Not being able to see your smile again or hear your bad jokes and beautiful southern drawl is the only thing that I would regret when I am gone_.

"Time it is for extraction. Medical Officer give you will something that would help die you without pain. So no need there will be for worry. That I give you on honor of ancestors mine." The Voltog explained and motioned to the other side of Jon and Jon turned his head and noticed another alien similar to the first one come up beside him holding what looked like a hypospray in his hand. Jon turned his head and looked straight ahead and closed his eyes as he felt the hypospray against his neck.

"Hurt it won't. Serum it shall take two hours to affect you then tired shall only feel and want sleep. Would thank you I say helping save our species." The Medical Officer explained as he administered the serum.

Trip laid in his bunk thinking about his best friend. There was nothing that he would not do for Jon and he knew that Jon would do anything Trip asked if it was in his power. If anything happened to Jon he did not think he would be able to bear it and he hated feeling useless while Jon need him. Turning onto his side, Trip knew he was not going to get any rest. He had been laying there for about thirty minutes and knew he had to get back to Engineering and finish fixing the warp engines. There was no way that he would lay around and not do anything while the man he loved was in danger. Getting out of bed Trip exited his quarters and as he started to go to Engineering, the Alarm went off. Running to the nearest communicator he called the bridge. "Commander Tucker to T'Pol. What's the emergency?"

"We are on an intercept course with the alien ship." T'Pol replied.

"Is the Captain on it?" Trip asked.

"Yes. The Captain's bio signs have been detected, but they are faint. Your presence is needed on the bridge. T'Pol out." T'Pol cut communication and had the ship hailed. "This is Sub-Commander T'Pol of the Starship Enterprise. It would be in your best interest to return our Captain or we will be compelled to take him by force."

Trip arrived on the bridge at the moment Hoshi received the reply from the Voltog ship. The Captain of the ship appeared on the view screen. "Time you are wasting. Dead already is the humanoid that Captain you call. Genetic code of his will be used to survive my species. Nothing there is you can do to save him, leave us to continue our way."

Trip's heart fell as he listened to the ugly looking dolphin tell the bridge crew that their Captain was dead and that his genetic code would be used to save their ugly species. He felt like saying something to the alien, but T'Pol beat him to it.

"We know for a fact that the Captain is still alive and that also your ship is still heavily damaged. You have limited use of your weapons and your shields are not at full potential. You may already know we are also damaged, only we have full use of our weapons and our shields are at full capacity. We will get our Captain back by force if need be. It is your choice." T'Pol calmly replied.

The Voltog Captain looked furious and scared at the same time before replying. "Need we his genetic code to help survive our species. Must understand this you. Survive we are only trying." The Voltog then let himself revert back to his own language and unknowingly giving Hoshi a chance to enter their language into the Universal Language Translator.

T'Pol coolly stared at the alien Captain and only said. "You have been warned and we will use any force necessary to retrieve our Captain. End communication." T'Pol then ordered, "Lieutenant, target their engines and fire."

Enterprise fired upon the alien ship and quickly took out the crippled alien ships engines. With quick orders T'Pol ordered that the Captain be transported for she felt there was no time to get the Captain by way of a rescue team. The life signs had been weak and they may not be able to get to him in time if they sent a team over to the alien ship and encountered resistance from the aliens themselves.

Trip excused himself from the bridge and immediately headed to the transporter room. He ran all the way and once there he was just in time to see Jon finish materializing. The doctor had already been there, waiting to receive the Captain and Trip was shocked to see the Captain completely naked. Immediately, Trip felt the tightness in the front of his pants as he shook his head and berated himself for the direction of his thoughts. This was not the time for erotic fantasies Trip told himself. He watched the doctor scan the Captain and then put a cover over him, then had him placed on a gurney and rushed to sickbay. Trip heard the doctor tell Cutler that they have not much time for the Captain was surely fading fast.

Malcolm walked into sickbay and found the doctor barking orders at his staff all the while hurriedly doing some tests on the Captain. The doctor greeted Malcolm without looking up as he continued his work on the Captain. "Will he be okay doctor?" Malcolm asked stepping closer to where the Captain lay. He completely felt useless, as he wanted to help the Captain, but did not know what to do. The doctor looked up at him then and just shook his head.

"At this moment Lieutenant I cannot say for sure, but my staff and I are going to try to make sure that he does." Phlox snapped out as he continued to work.

Putting down his scanner that he was now using the doctor walked around the bio bed and walked to where the Lieutenant was standing. "Unfortunately there is nothing you can do for him now." Phlox said as he led Malcolm over to where the Captain was lying. "I have done tests and found a significant amount of a poison. I have no results as of yet what its chemical components are but I expect them momentarily." The expression on Phlox's face turned solemn as he explained. "Though at the rate of the Captain's heartbeat and vital signs I say that if we do not find an antidote within the next hour or less we will loose him. The poison does not seem to be causing him any pain, but more like putting him in a permanent deep sleep. It seems to slowly shut down all the internal organs. It is quite fascinating."

Malcolm shuddered at the last remark. He felt he had to find Trip and tell him of the grim news. "If you will excuse me Doctor. I need to get back to the bridge. Maybe we can find something out from the other doctor on the alien ship. It may help you or he may have an antidote."

"Excellent idea Lieutenant. Let me know when you contact them I would like very much to talk with my counterpart. Compare notes as you might say." Phlox said with enthusiasm.

"I will Doctor. Now if you will excuse me." Malcolm said and turned and left sickbay, quickly heading for engineering. Somehow he thought Trip needed to know that his best friend may not live throughout the hour. Thinking to himself on the way to Engineering he stopped in mid stride as an idea formed in his head. Going to a communicator panel Malcolm contacted T'Pol and requested the alien Captain be brought aboard Enterprise as well as their Medical Officer. He told her he would explain everything as soon as he secured them in the brig. Next he ordered a security team to the Transporter room to secure the prisoners to the Brig. Once that was done he continued onto Engineering.

Trip was working on the warp engines when he heard Malcolm call his name. Looking around to see his friend he noticed the grim look on Malcolm's face. "What's wrong Mal?" Sure that something had happened, Trip called another of his team to take over what he was working on and walked to where Malcolm was standing.

"I just came from the sickbay and had a chat with the doctor." Malcolm explained, trying to figure out how to say what he had to. "The doctor informed me that the Captain has less than an hour to live if he does not find an antidote for the poison that the aliens had given him." He watched the Chief Engineer's face go from a concerned look to one of deep fear. "I thought you should know this if you would like to go see the Captain for a bit just in case."

Trip was gripped with fear at what Malcolm said. He knew that the Captain was in a bad way, but he was confident that the doctor would make him better. The extent of the Captain's condition floored him. Fear of losing his best friend and not ever having the chance to at least tell him of his true feelings made Trip visibly shake where he stood.

"Is there anything that can be done? I have to see him Malcolm. Malcolm, we have to find some way of helping Jon. There is no way I can bear to see him die. Not like that." Trip did not even wait to hear what Malcolm might have said as he started to leave Engineering. Suddenly stopping and turning he looked at Malcolm and said. "Thanks Mal. Thanks for telling me." Turning again he continued on his way to be with the man he loved.

Entering the Sickbay, Trip immediately called out for the doctor. "Doc?" His heart raced in his chest after running most of the way and he knew he sounded out of breath. The doctor immediately came out behind a curtain and looked at Trip with a questioning look.

"Is there anything wrong Commander?" Phlox questioned as he strode toward Trip. "You sound short of breath."

Trip felt embarrassed by having to tell the truth, but he quickly dismissed the emotion as his thoughts turned to Jon. "No doc. I'm fine. I just ran here from Engineering. Heard that the Cap'n is not doing to well and thought I would like to see him for a spell if that would be alright with you?"

Phlox only looked at the Commander briefly before saying. "You can see him. It is correct that the Captain is not doing well and if we are not able to find an antidote for the poison that was given to him then I expect he will die." Gesturing to Trip, Phlox showed him to where the Captain lay. "I have come up with a temporary solution that counter acts with the poison. I found that using the blood from one of my eels and breaking it down with a solution consisting of Pyruvate, Rhodiola, and an anabolical stimulant will help slow down the poison exceptionally well. This treatment will allow the Captain another two hours if I am correct." Trip did not understand all the big words the doctor was spouting out, but when he heard that the doctor bought Jon two more hours of life he was grateful. Looking at Jon on the bio bed as if he was in a deep sleep, Trip felt his heart skip at just how beautiful Jon looked. Jon looked so peaceful lying there and it made Trip wish he could see his best friend like this more often instead of so guarded and tense all the time. "Will it be alright if I just sit with him for a while doc? Alone?"

The doctor smiled and nodded his head and walked out and drew the curtains. "If you need me I will be close by."

"T'Pol to Doctor Phlox. Lieutenant Reed is on his way to sickbay with a guest that may be able to help you with the Captain's condition." T'Pol cool voice came through the communication panel.

Phlox walked to the panel and replied. "Acknowledged Sub- Commander. Phlox out." Turning around he walked to his research area and busied himself as he waited for the Lieutenant and his visitor.

Taking Jon's hand into his, Trip pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. Sitting down, Trip gently kissed Jon's hand and in a low voice he started to speak. "Everyone is worried for you Cap'n. We all are pulling for you to get better so you can return to commanding this ship. I have to admit something that I am a bit ashamed of. I have been getting jealous over your relationship with T'Pol." Squeezing Jon's hand gently Trip took his other hand and gently brushed the back of his fingers across Jon's cheek. "The sight of you and her getting close is eating at me. It has come to my attention that there was something wrong with you and I told Malcolm that and he said that you and her were getting chummy with each other and I don't think I can tolerate that. You cannot fall for T'Pol, you just can't. You need someone that can treat you good and show you the love that you so much deserve."

Trip swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder then back toward Jon's still form. "I want to be that person. If you would just allow me to, I know that I could give you that love. Okay so I am not a woman, but hell Jon I know you better than anybody and you know me. If you could just maybe try and get over the fact that you and I have the same equipment we could possibly make a relationship work between us. I would treat you so good Jon that you would never regret it." Trip laid his head onto the bed next to Jon and felt the tears rush to his eyes. "Please Jon. Please don't leave me. I love you."

The Volgot Medical Officer arrived with Malcolm at sickbay and was greeted by Phlox. "Doctor. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Phlox." Phlox stood in front of the alien doctor and observed him as the alien looked around at his surroundings. Wanting to start with treating the Captain, Phlox said. "I do hope that you would be willing to help us with treating our Captain."

The Volgot doctor finally spoke. "He is not dead yet? It has been several hours. The serum should have worked within two hours of the initial administration," looking quite perplexed. The universal translator was working so that everyone in Sickbay was able to understand each other clearly and Malcolm silently thanked Hoshi for that little bit of help.

Phlox clarified for the alien doctor. "I used a unusual form of medicine that I found to combat the effect of the poison. The only thing I need now is the antidote from you or at the very least the chemical makeup of the actual poisoning so I may be able to make a antidote myself."

"Why do you care what happens to this species?" The alien doctor asked Phlox. "There are many more of their species aboard this ship. One less would not matter."

"It would have mattered to me." The anguished voice of Trip caught the attention of all three. "I for one do not want to lose him. He has friends and family that think he is special and wouldn't want anything happen to him." Trip walked toward the three and looked to Malcolm like he had been crying. Something in the way Trip walked brought Malcolm's instincts up and he slowly stood between the alien and Trip.

The alien doctor seemed to get the sense that he may be in danger if the tall blond humanoid came any closer to him. He made a mental thought to watch what he said about the humanoids in the future. The alien doctor tried to explain, "I only meant that our race is dying and you humanoids are the closet match of DNA that we have found. We desperately need help in preserving our species."

"You say that you are unable to reproduce and you need to use our species genetic code to make more of your kind. Why would you want to kill the Captain to extract his genetic code?" Malcolm asked still keeping an eye on Trip.

"The only way we could figure out to retrieve the genetic code was to kill him and then lyse his body cells into a liquid form and retrieve the DNA and then combine it with our own. We would have been able to make at least four of our kind with your Captain's DNA if you all would not have interfered." The alien doctor explained as practically as he possibly could.

Phlox only looked puzzled at the alien doctor. "You seem to not have studied the human species very well. If you did you would have known that the captain would have been able to supply you with enough genetic code to make well over thousands of your kind."

The alien looked at the doctor with a look of disbelief and said. "What are you talking about? There is was nothing that showed us that your Captain would be able to supply us with that amount."

Phlox smiled and explained. "Human males and their female counterparts are both carriers of genetic codes. Working together they make babies such as what you are trying to duplicate with using the human genetic code and yours." Phlox sensed the alien doctor was intrigued and had an idea. "You see every human in this room is capable of producing several thousands of their genetic codes that you seem desperately in need of. If you care to help us treat our Captain I will see what I can do to help you in your cause. If you refuse and let our Captain die you loose the chance of maybe helping your species."

All three Enterprise officers watched as the alien thought about what Phlox said and his offer. "I guess I don't have much of a choice," The alien finally said. "I will help you save your Captain. Hopefully you shall stay true to your word and help my species." Looking at Phlox the alien said. "There is an antidote on the ship in a case that is located in the sickbay aboard my ship. Would you care to escort me or you and a team could board my ship yourself if you prefer. I could give you a layout of the ship if you prefer." Malcolm spoke up and said. "We will escort you to your ship to retrieve the antidote." Walking over to the communicator panel he called for three other security officers and turned back to the alien. "You make any sudden moves or try to trick us in any way we will have no choice but to seriously wound you."

Trip returned to the Captain's side when Malcolm and his security team left with the alien doctor. "Just hold on Jon. We will have you feeling better in no time." Looking around to see if the doctor was close by and not seeing that the doctor was anywhere near, Trip turned back to the Captain's still form and bent to touch his lips to Jon's. "Love you Cap'n."

Malcolm and the alien returned to sickbay thirty minutes later and Phlox was given the antidote. Taking the small bottle from the alien, Phlox quickly scanned the antidote and found nothing that would further harm the Captain. Turning, he filled some in some into a hypospray and administered it to the Captain, hoping that the antidote would work quickly. "Well Commander, all there is left to do is wait and hope that this will work." Phlox told Trip who stayed as Phlox returned to the small group.

The Voltog Captain and the Medical Officer were scanned and prodded by Phlox until he seemed satisfied. "I believe I have found the solution to your problem. You are all affected be what appears to be just a small parasite that feeds upon your semen," Phlox smiled as he continued with his findings. "The treatment is quite simple and it will be thoroughly effective in ridding yourself of these parasites." Turning on his heel, Phlox went to his research area and started to mix chemicals including some droppings from his pet bat.

Phlox finished mixing the concoction and brought it in two vials to the Voltogs. "Here. Drink this and in about a full day the mixture will eventually work its way into your system and rid you of those nasty parasites." The Voltogs looked at the vials and then at each other and last at the doctor, thinking he was crazy. Eventually they drank the concoction.

Malcolm felt his stomach turn as he watched the Voltogs drink the doctor's concoction. He had been in sickbay close to four hours after their return with the antidote for the Captain. Tired and wishing he could leave Malcolm hoped something would happen that would get him out of sickbay. He knew that would not happen since they were stopped and waiting for their doctor to treat the Voltogs since it was an agreement for them helping with treating the Captain. Thinking of the Captain Malcolm walked over to the curtain where the Captain lay just beyond. He had not woken up and that was another reason why the Voltogs were still aboard. It seemed the Sub-Commander wanted to be sure that the Captain was fully out of danger before the aliens were set free. Malcolm moved through the curtain and found Trip stroking the Captain's hair away from his forehead.

Trip did not hear Malcolm come through the curtain and actually jumped when he heard Malcolm clear his throat. "Malcolm." Standing up, Trip laid Jon's hand that he was holding upon Jon's chest and then walked to Malcolm. "He hasn't even moved or showed any sign of waking up Mal. It's starting to worry me. What if we should not have mixed the medication and it caused him to go into a coma?" Trip was emotionally drained. "What am I gonna do if he does wake up? Here I am in love with him and he has no idea." Trip felt the emotions well up and get the best of him and took comfort into Malcolm's arms when his friend offered them in a friendly hug.

Jon felt as if he were floating. Thinking the gravitational plating was off line, he wondered if Trip was working on the problem. Opening his eyes and focusing on the gray dimly lit room Jon remembered that he was on an alien ship and that they were going to kill him for his DNA. Jon began to look around causing the sensation of floating to disappear. He noticed he was in a familiar place. It was Sickbay and he knew for certain since he could hear the doctor's voice. His eyes came to rest on two men holding each other.

Emotions rushed back to him as he watched Malcolm Reed holding Trip Tucker. Jon's heart felt like it was breaking as the remembrance of everything came rushing back as the fog in his head lifted and the sight of the man he loved was in the arms of another and he wondered why the aliens had not done as they had promised. He felt the need to get as far away from sickbay and the two men holding each other. Raising himself up and one arm he felt a wave of dizziness hit him and his arm seemed to just go weak causing him to loose his support and he tumbled off the side of the bed.

Trip and Malcolm jumped apart as they heard the sound. They both looked at where the Captain was lying only to find him on the floor beside the bio bed. Immediately they both went to help him back up to the bed, but he refused their help as he shakily pulled himself up into a standing position. Trip felt helpless and hurt at Jon's refusal of his and Malcolm's help. _What was wrong with him to have him act like this? Maybe the poison or the antidote was having a side effect or something. Where was the doctor_? Trip thought as he watched Jon steady himself against the bio bed.

Doctor Phlox appeared almost immediately after Trip had asked himself where he was and ordered the Captain to get back onto the bed. After some argument from the Captain the three of them were able to get him back onto the bed and Phlox began his scans of the Captain. "You look to be in perfect health Captain. You may feel a little weak for a little while, but I predict that will disappear in a few hours. It would be best you rest here a while longer and I will check you in a few hours to see how you are getting along."

"I am feeling fine, but just a little weak. I can rest in my quarters just as well than I can in here." Jon argued.

"You can rest just as well here also Captain. That is an order also." Phlox said as he smiled at the Captain. "If it is the lack of companionship that makes you wish to leave I must say while you were unconscious Mr. Tucker was here to keep you company and I will allow Porthos to come and visit if you wish." Phlox said as he turned and left the area before Jon was able to argue anymore.

Trip felt himself flushed at the doctor's offhand admission that he had spent most of his time beside Jon's side while he was unconscious. He was glad that the doctor did not see what he did as he sat with Jon or he would probably have told Jon that also. Looking at Jon he noticed a confused look upon his face. Feeling as if the room was too small all of a sudden, Trip felt he needed to escape. Jon seemed to be staring at him and it was making him nervous. "Well I guess I should get back to Engineering and try and finish those repairs on the warp engines." Trip put on a smile that was enough to be convincing. "My team will be getting a little upset with me if I neglect them any longer. Glad to see you finally up and around Cap'n. See ya later." Trip made a hasty exit out of sickbay, leaving Jon and Malcolm looking after him.

Malcolm watched Trip leave and stole a look at the Captain and noticed the total defeated and lonely look was back. If he was not wrong he could almost say the Captain looked as if he wanted to cry. Clearing his throat, Malcolm spoke up. "Well I guess I should be leaving also Captain. I will need to escort the Voltogs back to their ship and get back to the bridge to brief the Sub-Commander on everything that has happened. If you will excuse me Captain." Malcolm made his exit with a thought to throttle his friend Trip Tucker.

The week had been uneventful on Enterprise as repairs were made and the warp drive had been restored completely. The Voltog ship had their impulse engines repaired and sent on their way but only after the doctor showed their Medical Officer how to reproduce more of the medicine he had given them to kill the parasite. They thanked the doctor and left with the necessary ingredients. They also made a special trip to apologize to the Captain for what they had done to him and asked for his forgiveness. Jon gave it and agreed to visit them on their home world when they could.

Two weeks later found Jon seated at his desk in his quarters as he looked at the blank screen. It had been done. He had won his fight to be reassigned back to earth. Now all he had to worry about is the long trek back to earth. He knew he would have to tell the crew soon, but he wanted to hold of as long as possible. He knew he would have to tell them soon since they would have to change course back to earth. Getting up from the desk he went to the communication panel and looking around quickly Jon then pressed the communicator button and spoke. "All senior staff to the Captains ready room." Bending down to give Porthos a little pat on the head and slip him a treat he left his quarters and headed to the bridge.

Trip entered the ready room and was greeted by Malcolm and T'Pol who were seated at the small table. The Captain had not arrived yet and Trip asked. "Does anyone know what this meeting is all about?" Trip sat himself down beside Malcolm and looked at the other two waiting for an answer.

"No Commander. The Captain has not mentioned anything pertaining to the nature of this meeting. It is logical to think he would want to be briefed about all that has happened since his abduction and state of unconsciousness." T'Pol replied in her always superior voice.

Trip was about to comment on T'Pol's holier than now attitude, but at that moment the Captain arrived and everyone's attention was drawn to him as he made his way to his seat.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to say that this is a meeting that has nothing to do with what happened to me or about the Voltogs. This does have to do with me personally though." Jon hesitated and took a quick look at Trip and their eyes met briefly. "I don't know where to begin or how even, so I guess I will just come out and say what I have to say." Taking a deep breath Jon slowly exhaled and continued. "I have been reassigned back to earth. Effective immediately we will alter course and take Enterprise back to earth where she and her crew will be assigned a new Captain."

"What!" Trip stood up. "The hell you are getting reassigned. This is your dream Jon and you are going to let Starfleet just take that away from you? I bet it is that damn Vulcan Ambassador that's behind this." Trip was starting to yell now and he started pacing.

"That is enough Trip." Jon said with as much authority he could muster at this moment. He had expected Trip to become vocal, but not start attacking the Vulcan Ambassador. If he did not know better the next person would be T'Pol and he could not allow that. "It has nothing to do with the Vulcans. Starfleet just offered me a promotion and I accepted." Jon lied as best he could since he wanted this to go smoothly as possible. "The decision has been made and our orders are to set a course back to earth. That is all for now. Dismissed."

It seemed everyone was talking about the change of plans. Speculation on the Captain's impending promotion was the forefront of all the gossip. Trip could not bear to even sit in the mess when all he heard was how they would miss the Captain or what would the new Captain be like. Getting up to leave the mess and escape to his quarters, Trip noticed Malcolm coming towards him. Cursing to himself Trip sat back down since he saw the look on Malcolm's face he had come to learn that the Brit would not just let him leave. Malcolm would dog him everywhere he went until he finally cornered him someplace.

"Just thought I would tell you that we will be meeting up with a Vulcan battle cruiser and they will be taking the Captain aboard to return him to earth. Sub-Commander T'Pol will be taking over command of Enterprise until we can meet up with another Vulcan ship that will be carrying the new Captain." Malcolm said in a solemn voice as he watched Trip's face. "T'Pol says that the Vulcan ship coming to collect the Captain will be here in about two months and the other with the new Captain is unspecified. It seems they are searching for a replacement. Enterprise shall continue on its current heading until Starfleet says otherwise."

"I know all the information Mal. T'Pol briefed me earlier." Trip said in a low voice.

Watching Trip's mood sink further, Malcolm thought it was the best opportunity to speak his mind. "You say that you love the Captain, but I don't really believe that since you refuse to talk with him. You had every opportunity while he was in sickbay to talk to him. There was not a better opportunity than to talk with him while he was there." Malcolm admonished. "He was confined to sickbay and what did you do? The first moment he wakes up you run away with your tail between your legs. Now he is leaving Enterprise and if you do not take the chance and speak with him you will have lost it and don't bloody well come crying to me if you don't take the chance and let him know how you feel." Sitting back in his chair Malcolm watched Trip for a while hoping he would tell him that he would talk with the Captain, but when Trip said nothing, Malcolm became irritated and stood up and left.

Three hours later found Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker sitting in Trip's quarters as Malcolm listened to Trip moan about his broken heart and gripes about the Sub-Commander. Trip had been drinking when he had arrived and Malcolm noticed the slightly slurred speech as the night progressed. He was about to leave when Trip walked over to his computer and typed in his code and put in a call. "What are you doing Trip?" Malcolm asked as he walked over to where Trip was sitting now.

"Putting a call into Admiral Forrest." Trip replied as he hit a button and the screen lit up. "I want him to reassign me too. That way I will be on earth also and I won't be too far away from my Cap'n."

Horrified at what he was hearing, Malcolm tried to cut off the transmission, but Trip stopped him and while they fought over the computer Admiral Forrest's image appeared on the screen. "This is Admiral Forrest. Commander Tucker what is so urgent for you to call me." Immediately the two men froze and looked at the screen.

"Evening Admiral. Sorry to have bothered you, but I wanted to put in a request to transfer off Enterprise and return to earth." Trip replied in an even voice.

"You called me at this hour to tell me that. If you want a request to return to earth you need to take that up with your Captain as you well know Commander." Admiral Forrest said in an agitated voice. "What is going on out there that I now have two Commanding Officers wanting to leave Enterprise? Lieutenant Reed? What are you doing there? Never mind." The Admiral sighed and then said. "Why do you request to be transferred off Enterprise Commander?"

Trip swallowed hard and looked at the Admiral's image. He felt his courage slipping so he quickly said what came to mind, which was the truth. "Well I have fallen in love with my Commanding Officer and I think it wise for me to leave Enterprise."

"You have to be kidding me." Admiral Forrest mumbled. "Commander you say you are in love with your Commanding Officer and I assume that you are talking about Jonathon Archer. I am denying your request since he is already leaving Enterprise." Sighing Admiral Forrest then looked at Trip and asked. "Are you the reason why he requested to be reassigned to earth?"

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other in surprise and then back at the screen with the Admiral. "I have no idea what you are talking about sir. We were told by the Captain that he was promoted and ordered to return to earth." Trip replied as his slight buzz from the booze dissipated.

"He has not been promoted and I guess I should not be saying this, but I don't want Jon off Enterprise. Jon requested to be reassigned back to earth even though it would damage his career. He told me that he was in love with a subordinate and that he wanted transferred off Enterprise. If that subordinate is you Commander, I recommend that you two work this out between the two of you. I am going to be in touch with the Vulcan High Command in about a week to discuss sending the replacement for Jon to Enterprise. You have until then to work out whatever problems you have between you two. Let me know something before then and if he changes his mind about giving up Enterprise then I will have the Vulcan Battle Cruiser cancel meeting up with you otherwise all plans will stay in affect and you, Commander will stay aboard Enterprise." Admiral Forrest said in a stern manner. "Furthermore I will suggest that this transmission never took place. Have it deleted from the records. Forrest out." The screen went blank and Trip and Malcolm both let out their breaths that they forgot they were holding.

Jon was looking forward to a nice hot shower as he made his way to his quarters after his shift. He was planning on just relaxing after his shower and reading before he turned in. It would be nice to just escape from all the crew's questions about his promotion and pending departure. Coming to his quarters he punched in the code and let himself in. Greeting Porthos he went to get some food and filled Porthos bowl and gave him some fresh water. Porthos ate as Jon busied himself with some minor reports and then when Porthos was finished Jon took Porthos out for a quick walk.

Returning to his quarters, Jon and Porthos entered the room and Jon went to the bathroom and turned on the water to warm it up. Stripping out of his uniform and then getting a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt he headed back to the bathroom. Stepping in the shower he let the warm water wash over his body. It felt wonderful as if all his problems were being washed away with the water. He took some soap into his hand and lathered it up in a cloth and started to soap himself. Rubbing the soap over his shoulders and chest he caught the scent of the soap's fragrance. The fragrance caused his brain to form a mental image of Trip. Jon let his mind wander with the image of Trip as he continued to soap up his body. Soon his mind turned to fantasy as he imagined that his hands were Trip's exploring his body. Jon's hands were spreading soap over his chest as they slid over his slick body and down over his stomach. The fantasy continued as Jon thought of Trip's hands sliding over his buttocks and gently kneading them with his fingers. Then they would slowly slide back up his sides and return to his chest. Groaning aloud, Jon's hands caressed his chest as he continued with his fantasy. Trip would then use his fingers to play with Jon's nipples. Gently pinching and twisting them then releasing one nipple he would let his free hand slowly travel down Jon's body. Jon gasped as he ran his hand down across his stomach and finally to engulf his aching manhood. Jon leaned back against the shower wall as his mind pictured Trip's hand stroking his hard dick and torturing his nipple. Gasping, Jon felt himself getting close as he picked up the speed of his strokes. Breathing hard Jon felt his climax envelope his whole body and still lost in his fantasy Jon moaned and yelled Trip's name as the luxurious tension was released from his body and onto the shower floor.

Malcolm left Trip in his skivvies asleep on his bed. Trip had drunk way too much and almost caused them both to be court marshaled when he called the Admiral. It scared the hell out of Malcolm and he hoped not to go through that again. He hoped that what the Admiral had told Trip would help give Trip the courage to talk with the Captain and maybe tell the Captain of his true feelings for him. Looking back at his sleeping friend he figured the Captain would not be objectionable to Trip's affections. Smiling to himself Malcolm left his friend to sleep off the booze and hoped he had a nasty hangover in the morning. It would be a suitable revenge for getting him almost court marshaled.

Trip woke up with a pounding head. Groaning, Trip turned on his side as he tried to hopefully lessen the throbbing. Luckily he was off today and that meant he would be able to keep a low profile today. Hopefully there would be no visitors so that he would not have to explain away his condition. Maybe he should take a shower. That might make him feel better. Lifting himself up off the bed Trip immediately felt the room spin and his stomach roll in protest. Laying back down, Trip decided he would stay in bed for a while longer.

Jon sat in his ready room reading over reports. He noticed that the report from Engineering was missing and he called Engineering to see if they had the report. They did not and informed Jon that the Commander supposed to have delivered it to him yesterday. Ending the communication with Engineering, Jon then tried to call Trip. After several attempts with no success Jon cursed silently to himself. _Why is Trip not answering_? Jon thought to himself. Thinking Trip may be in the shower and not hearing the communication Jon decided to go by the Commander's quarters and retrieve the report once his shift ended.

Trip seemed to feel better after his shower and he was able to walk or move without any protests from his stomach and his head had dulled to only a slight throb. Putting on a clean pair of regulation skivvies and an undershirt the bell chimed at his door. Thinking it was probably Malcolm coming to check up on him and possibly gloat at his fall from grace or possibly reprimand him harshly for almost getting them Court Marshaled last night. Thankfully that did not happen, and he had also found out the reason for Jon's departure. The thought of Jon maybe in love with him almost made Trip giddy with delight. He had to check himself or he would be singing and dancing around like some sappy teenage schoolgirl who just had her first real kiss. Then another thought entered his mind and dashed his good mood as the thought of Jon's love interest could very well be T'Pol. The bell chimed again bringing Trip back to reality he went to the door and pressed the button to open the door. The door slid open to not reveal Malcolm, but the Captain.

"Jon. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Trip's mind forming several questions at to what possibly could bring Jon to his door. The man was so handsome that he just stood there staring that he did not hear a word what Jon was saying.

"Trip?" Jon was saying as Trip's mind started to function again as he heard Jon's voice once again.

"Sorry Jon. I haven't been feeling well today. What were you saying again?" Trip said as he looked at Jon.

"I said that there is nothing wrong and that I just came to see if you had the report for engineering?" Jon said as he looked at Trip with a concerned look. "You haven't been feeling well. Have you seen the doctor?"

Trip turned and walked over to his desk and picked up the pad that contained the report. Turning he almost collided with Jon who he had followed Trip to the desk. "H-here you go." Handing the report to Jon. "Sorry I forgot to get it to you."

"It's okay. Have you seen the doctor about your ailment?" Jon asked and stared at Trip. He had not moved away from Trip and showed no intention of doing so. He watched his friend as he awaited an answer to his question.

Trip became nervous by the closeness of Jon's body so near his own. He did not think he could trust his own body's reaction if Jon stayed so near. Moving away from Jon and sitting down in the chair, Trip said. "I am fine now and think it just was a bug that I caught. Feeling better now. Glad I was off for the day though."

"I think you should go see the doctor though. Just be on the safe side if anything." Jon said as he moved close to Trip again and without any warning brought his hand to Trip's forehead and then slipping to his cheek. "You seem not to have a fever. Still you should see the doctor."

Trip trembled at the touch and groaned involuntarily and quickly pulled away from Jon's touch. He felt as if Jon had just burned him with his hand and Trip's heart wanted to feel the touch again, but his mind told him that he could not trust himself if he allowed the luxury of that feeling again. Taking a quick look at the Captain's face Trip saw the confusion and something else that seemed to cross Jon's face but was gone too quickly for Trip to identify the emotion. With the need to break the silence that was bearing down on him Trip decided he would just ask what he needed to know. "So I guess you fell in love with a Vulcan and now that has happened you are running away." The words hurt Trip as he spoke them but he could not just let Jon leave without knowing for sure. "Why are you leaving us Jon? Is there anything else that you could do about you lovin T'Pol than just leave your dreams? Hell you can just get serious with her and still remain the Captain. There has to be a way it could work?"

Jon had felt shocked at Trip's question and thinking that it was totally absurd, Jon replied automatically by the absurdity of the question he did not think before he answered. "I am not in love with my Science Officer Trip, I am in love with my Chief Engineer." Once Jon heard the words spoken he at first hoped someone else was speaking them and then he wished it were a dream or something, but the look on Trip's face told Jon that he did really let those words slip from his mouth. "I am so sorry about that Trip. I shouldn't have said that to you. Forgive me." Feeling mortified beyond belief Jon turned and started to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Trip recovered from his shock at hearing the words that he so wanted to hear from Jon that he almost allowed Jon to escape from him. "You just don't admit something like that to a fella and then run away." Trip said as he stepped between the door and Jon. "You love me? Well that is something that I am so damn glad to hear because, well, I love you too Jon." Trip said and slowly brought his arms around Jon's shoulders. Hoping he would feel Jon's arms come around him in return.

Jon stood shocked as Trip blocked his escape and also declaring his love for him and taking Jon into his arms. The feel of Trip's arms around him brought long suppressed feelings boiling up and Jon's arms encircled Trip's waist and then buried his face into Trip's shoulder and neck. "I thought you and Malcolm were an item?" Jon asked Trip with his face still buried in Trip's neck.

"Nope. We are just good friends that is all." Trip said as he gently rocked Jon in his embrace. "He has been trying to get me to talk with you about my feelings for you and I have been crying on his shoulder when I thought you were lost to me or then you were leaving me."

Jon sighed as he just enjoyed the moment of finally holding Trip in his arms and Trip holding him in his. Then he thought of something that Trip had said and that how would he know that he was leaving because he was in love with someone. In Trip's view he thought it was T'Pol. Thinking about this and getting more and more perplexed Jon finally pulled away from Trip to ask him. "Trip how did you know the real reason why I was leaving Enterprise?"

Trip just grinned at Jon and explained. "Well I sorta got drunk while talking with Malcolm about my broken heart and I called Admiral Forrest." Hoping Jon would not become angry Trip quickly continued. "I asked the Admiral to reassign me back to earth for the reason I could not serve on Enterprise due to the fact I was in love with my Commanding Officer. The Admiral refused my request and then told me about the real reason you were leaving Enterprise."

Jon listened to Trip's explanation and tried to picture the exchange between a drunk Trip and Admiral Forrest. The picture only became more hilarious to him when he pictured Malcolm in the same room and probably panicking over Trip calling the Admiral and knowing for sure his career was over in Starfleet. The pictures brought a laugh out of Jon as he drew Trip into his embrace. "Well I guess I should tell him I am not wanting that transfer after all." Looking into Trip's eyes he said. "There seems to be something that has come up that prevents me to give up command of my ship."

"That is true. There is something that has come up and only you will be able to take care of it." Trip said with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he thrust his groin into Jon's. "Now that I have ya Cap'n, I am not going to let you go." Trip said and circled his arms around Jon's neck and brought his mouth to Jon's.

The two men explored each other's mouth with their tongues and their bodies with their hands. Trip became impatient to feel his hands on Jon's bare skin and immediately started to work on Jon's uniform. Jon seemed to feel the same way as he too worked to free Trip from his own skivvies. Both men struggled with each other's uniforms until each had discarded the other from their body as each of them pulled back at arms length, careful not to completely break contact, and looked their fill of each other's bodies.

"Damn Jon, you are a beautiful man." Trip said as he ran his hands through the mat of hair on Jon's chest. This man that was his Captain, his best friend and now lover was just so handsome that Trip felt the urge to show him just how much he thought of him. Trip thought to himself as to just what he could do to show Jon how beautiful he was momentarily perplexed Trip, but then a thought came to him and he smiled as he looked into Jon's eyes.

Jon at first did not see Trip's hungry smile since he himself was busy admiring the Chief Engineer's gorgeous body. The sight of Trip's body only made Jon's body ache to feel the lightly covered hairy chest of his best friend touching his own and his groin brushing against his own. Shaking from the thought of Trip's groin touching his own brought another wave of desire coursing through Jon's body as he finally looked into his new lover's eyes and found that they were shining with a hunger that only made his heart skip a beat at the sight and found his body thrumming with anticipation at what lay ahead.

The two men came together in a heated embrace and hungrily kissed each other as their hands once again explored the other's body. Each feeling the other's heartbeat as their bodies rubbed together and coming more excited as they made their way together to the bed and a new beginning to their nine year relationship.

Trip laid on his back on the bed as he watched Jon cover his body with his own. Jon immediately went to work on Trip's lips as he gently kissed and nibbled on them. Then he kissed his way to Trip's ear where it was tortured exquisitely by Jon's teeth and tongue. Trip groaned as his hands explored his new lover's back and then raked his non existent nails across his back as he felt Jon's tongue and teeth nip at he tender neck. Jon continued his sensual tour of Trip's body down over his chest to lick and bite at the small nipples he found there, then lower over his stomach to his naval where he let his tongue freely explore causing Trip to howl and jerk on the bed. Once he was finished at Trip's naval Jon continued lower still until he came to his prize. Looking at Trip's face and only seeing the love and desire shimmering in those liquid blue eyes Jon opened his mouth as to say something, but instead he took Trip into his mouth. Both men groaned as each man experienced different sensations. Trip felt the silky wet heat envelope him that only made him want to feel the sensation even more as he instinctively start to thrust his hips in the direction of that wonderful heat. Jon's sensations were finally having the chance to show his best friend all the love he felt for him. Working his tongue to further the sensation that Jon knew Trip was feeling he increased the torment by letting Trip's cock fall out of his mouth and immediately he attacked Trip's ball sack. After stroking and sucking on them for some time, Jon continued his sweet torture tour of Trip's body. He spread Trip's legs wide and raised them up. Jon momentarily locked eyes with Trip's questioning, desired filled eyes before lowering his mouth to the ultimate prize he cherished from Trip.

Trip screamed out as the sensations after another racked his body. Never had he felt such sweet hot feelings he was experiencing now. No woman he had ever been with had done that to him before. Now Jon was between his legs and showing him such pleasure his body never experienced before and Trip just could not get enough. He felt the heat in his body rise as Jon's tongue continued to get further inside of his body. All Trip could think of was how he use to think such a thing was gross, but now experiencing it he couldn't get enough of Jon's tongue.

Coming up from his place between Trip's legs Jon stood up and was about to get into bed with Trip when the Chief Engineer stopped him and grabbed Jon's cock and said, "Let me show you some pleasure Jon. You gave me so much just now I think it only fair I return some of the pleasure." With that Trip brought Jon's cock into his mouth. Never having done this he gagged the first few times, but learned to relax and Jon encouraging him to take his time. Trip started to enjoy the taste of Jon as he continued to orally pleasure his lover. Both men moaning as their pleasures increased.

Jon pushed Trip back gently and forcing Trip to release his cock. Smiling at Trip's confused look, Jon laid down beside Trip on the bed and both men were wrapped in each other's arms as their legs became entangled and some how Trip ended on top of Jon. Looking down at his new lover Trip suddenly felt the desire hit him. Staring deeply into Jon's eyes Trip quietly said, "I want you inside of me Jon."

Grabbing Trip by the waist Jon brought his lovers lips to meet his and quickly reversed their positions. Now on top Jon asked Trip, "You have any sort of lotion or lube that we can use?"

"In the side drawer of the stand there." Trip said in a husky voice all the while pointing to a stand beside the bed.

"You have never done this have you Trip?" Jon asked as he found the bottle of lube in the drawer.

Shaking his head Trip said, "No have you?" Watching Jon squeeze the bottle of liquid into his hand and set the bottle on the stand.

"No, but I have read enough about it during college and the odd watching of bisexual tapes that with a little bit of common sense and some feedback from you if I do something wrong I think we both will have some fun tonight.

Trip smiled at Jon and replied, "Well what the hell are you waiting for then. I am tired of being a virgin so you better get started inside of me." As if to emphasize the fact, Trip lifted his legs and watched Jon with impatient eyes.

Jon spread some of the lubrication onto Trip's entrance and slowly worked his finger inside. Trip let out a gasp at the initial intrusion and Jon guided him through a series of breaths and gave him some soft encouraging words to help Trip to relax. "Okay Trip. This time it will really hurt. All I know is that you should try to relax and push against me as I push inside of you. You sure you want to do this?" Jon asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes Jon. Get inside of me now. I want to feel you inside of me." Trip said impatiently as he watched Jon move into position. The pain did not come at first like Trip imagined it would, but then he was caught of guard as a sharp stabbing pain shot through his body. Immediately Trip tense only to intensify the pain and Jon's voice was there soothing him to relax and push against him. Trip did this and he found that the pain subsided and he actually could feel his lover pushing inside of him. The pain was soon replaced by a new sensation with each downward thrust from Jon. This only caused Trip's body to crave more of the sensation that seemed to radiate from within and only Jon was the one who could satisfy it. Without thinking Trip growled, "Harder Jon. Fuck me harder and faster."

Jon listened to his lover's demands and was only too happy to comply as he was experiencing something close to heaven with the tightness he felt being inside of Trip's body. Increasing his thrusts Jon groaned as Trip gave out a pleasurable gasp and soon he knew he would be inching toward that sweet glorious point of no return.

Trip felt the waves of pleasure start from his loins then intensify with each inward thrust Jon did and automatically Trip's body tensed as he looked up at Jon and found him staring at him and his expression change from serious concentration to that of great joyous pain associated with finding your body's release. Both men let out groans as they shot their climaxes together. Jon burying his deep inside Trip's body and Trip's release spilling all over his chest. Physically worn out and satisfied both men lay in each other's arms side by side and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
